Mélusine et Thibault
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: L'un des plus grands mythes du monde sorcier... R&R, svp...


**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages principaux de cette fic appartiennent au groupe de musique folklorique Galadriel. Quant à l'histoire, je me suis inspiré pour l'écrire de l'Histoire de la magie, par Adalbert Lasornette. Le comte Ar Korriganoù m'appartient (mais je veux bien le prêter, si besoin est).

**Spoilers :** Le tome trois d'Harry Potter, et Mélusine et Thibault, par Galadriel.

**Note :** Les chiffres entre parenthèses renvoient à des notes en bas de page.

**Note 2 :** Je tenais juste à vous préciser que non, je n'étais pas mort, et que non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés. Simplement, me trouvant en Allemagne jusque la fin de l'année universitaire, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous envoyer des chapitres régulièrement. Enfin voilà. Et pour vous remercier de votre patience, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël avec un petit peu de retard : deux nouveaux chapitres, ainsi qu'un nouveau one-shot ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous !

And now, enjoy and review…

**Mélusine et Thibault,**

**Ou la tragique histoire d'amour entre un Moldu et une Cracmol :**

****

****

****

Ce qui aurait pu devenir la plus belle histoire d'amour et de tolérance jamais connue, l'idylle du chevalier breton Thibault Ar Kuk'hol et de la jeune Cracmol Mélusine von Zaubereiarm _(1)_, devint malheureusement pour les deux jeunes gens une tragédie digne des plus grands dramaturges grecs.

Cette histoire véridique ce situe dans la Bretagne armoricaine du Moyen Age, et bien que l'inquisition n'eût pas encore implanté ses bûchers sur l'ensemble du territoire européen, la peur vis-à-vis des sorciers et les persécutions à leur égard étaient déjà bien présentes dans les faits. Ces persécutions étaient simplement moins institutionnalisées, et se trouvaient sous la forme d'exécutions publiques sur un bûcher sans véritable jugement préalable.

Or, si ces exécutions touchaient principalement les Moldues, les sorciers n'ayant besoin que d'un simple sortilège de Gèle-Flamme pour éloigner le danger, il arrivait cependant qu'une famille de sorciers perdît l'un de ses jeunes membres ne connaissant pas encore le sortilège. Mais surtout, des Cracmols furent aussi malheureusement atteints par ces massacres.

Ce fut entre autres le cas de la jeune Mélusine von Zaubereiarm. Née Cracmol dans une vieille famille de sorciers bavarois, elle fut, comme cela était couramment le cas à cette époque, vendue à des marchands dès lors que son statut fut connu, qui la revendirent un an plus tard à une famille de sorciers bretons, vantant ses mérites en tant que servante et cuisinière. C'est ainsi qu'une jeune bavaroise de treize ans se retrouva au service des Korriganoù _(1)_, nobles résidants dans la région de l'actuelle ville de Kemper (Quimper).

Cependant, se rendant compte par eux-mêmes des facilités qu'avait la jeune fille en cuisine, ses nouveaux maîtres prirent la décision de tenter une expérience qui, si elle se révéla concluante, fut la cause indirecte de la mort prématurée de la jeune Cracmol.

En effet, il leur vint à l'idée que si la magie telle quelle lui était impossible d'accès de par sa nature même de Cracmol, il existait certaines branches de la magie ne nécessitant en aucun cas l'usage de quelque magie que ce soit, et parmi celles-ci, ils décidèrent d'apprendre à Mélusine l'art délicat et la science des potions, ainsi que la botanique, qui lui est inextricablement liée.

Et leurs espoirs se trouvèrent largement récompensés par les énormes progrès réalisés par la petite. Dès lors qu'elle eût connu les potions de base, elle demanda à avoir des cours sur des potions plus compliquées à réaliser, et fit des progrès à un tel point qu'il fut bientôt impossible au seigneur des lieux de rivaliser avec son élève. Il fit donc venir pour elle les meilleurs professeurs de potion du duché de Bretagne, et ceux-ci trouvèrent en la jeune fille une élève des plus enthousiastes.

Bientôt, les Korriganoù décidèrent de libérer Mélusine de ses charges de servante, afin qu'elle puisse se consacrer pleinement à l'étude de ses chères potions. La jeune Cracmol atteignit ainsi l'âge de seize ans, et elle commença à modifier des potions, parvenant même à en confectionner certaines qui nous sont de nos jours encore très utiles, telle une potion de nettoyage, que le Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec, lotion de curage pourtant bien connue et appréciée par la ménagère sorcière, ne parvient pas même à égaler.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille débuta ce qui promettait d'être une grande carrière en tant que maîtresse ès Potions. Ce fut malheureusement son statut de Cracmol qui lui empêcha de mener cette aspiration à terme.

Le vingt-huit octobre 935, la jeune femme, désormais âgée de vingt ans, était partie dans la forêt afin de trouver des ingrédients lui manquant pour la confection d'une nouvelle potion à laquelle elle travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. En chemin, elle croisa la route d'un cheval fou, comme s'il avait été effrayé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ne reconnaissant pas l'un des chevaux de l'écurie du comte Ar Korriganoù, elle décida de chercher son propriétaire après avoir calmé l'animal. Mettant tous ses sens en alerte, elle tenta de repérer l'homme, vraisemblablement un chevalier, à en juger par la taille du cheval, sans nul doute un destrier _(2)_. Fort heureusement, le cheval n'avait pas parcouru un long chemin depuis son maître, et Mélusine trouva sans mal le cavalier, qui semblait sur le point d'agoniser. Sifflant brièvement, elle appela à elle un hibou, le hibou que son seigneur lui avait offert pour son affranchissement, avant de sortir un parchemin d'une poche de sa robe. Rapidement, elle y inscrivit un message à l'attention du comte et le confia à l'oiseau, avant de se retourner vers l'homme à terre.

Il avait l'air fort mal en point, et Mélusine se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à prendre des potions de soin avec elle, au cas où… Après avoir nettoyé les plaies avec une potion désinfectante, elle commença à y appliquer un baume de sa création. A peine avait-elle achevé cette étape qu'un bruit de galop soudain annonça l'arrivée du comte. Voyant l'état du cavalier, celui-ci blêmit, mais aida cependant la jeune femme à placer l'homme sur son destrier, avant de conduire celui-ci à son manoir.

Dès son retour, Mélusine fit installer le chevalier dans sa chambre, située juste à côté du laboratoire de potions. Puis elle commença à préparer des potions de soin de toutes sortes pour son hôte. Ce ne fut qu'après une semaine d'un traitement intensif que le jeune homme put ouvrir les yeux. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, la jeune fille s'enquit de l'identité du chevalier et des raisons qui l'avaient mis dans cet état si critique.

Thibault, car c'était son nom, lui révéla alors qu'il avait depuis son adoubement _(3)_ chevauché sur de nombreuses routes de Bretagne et de Normandie, et qu'il lui était finalement venu l'envie de revenir auprès de sa famille. Cependant, sur le chemin, il avait été attaqué par des brigands et, bien que sachant se défendre, il était seul contre dix, et cela lui avait été impossible de résister, le combat étant par trop inégal. Ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention miraculeuse de la jeune femme qu'il avait pu survivre.

A son tour, Thibault s'enquit de l'identité de son hôte, et il apprit que celle-ci était une sorcière, la jeune femme n'osant pas révéler son statut de Cracmol. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs ni le temps ni l'envie d'entrer plus loin dans les détails de ce statut si particulier. Ainsi, Thibault passa tout le temps de sa convalescence auprès de Mélusine, tandis que l'amour commençait à embraser leurs deux jeunes cœurs. Un hiver des plus rudes passa, où les moments de bonheurs et d'amour alternaient avec des périodes de découragement de la part de Thibault, qui craignait de ne plus pouvoir recouvrir l'usage de ses jambes. Toutefois, Mélusine ne perdait jamais espoir, et c'est avec confiance qu'un jour de fin mars 936, la jeune femme appliqua un baume nouvellement créé sur les jambes de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le baume n'était pas sitôt entré en contact avec sa peau que le chevalier ressentait une vigueur nouvelle, éprouvant à nouveau avec bonheur une sensation de fraîcheur et de massage au niveau de ses jambes. Il sortit alors du lit et se leva difficilement. Vacillant, il parvint toutefois avec l'aide de Mélusine à se tenir debout. Puis, prenant toujours appui sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il parvint à rejoindre la salle de réception, où déjeunait le comte, afin de le remercier de son hospitalité durant ces longs mois d'hiver, hospitalité qui lui fut accordée encore de longs mois durant. Et leur amour toujours renouvelé donnait aux jeunes gens un bonheur immense.

Cependant, ce bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, et le comte mourut bientôt, sans enfants pour lui succéder. Et pour accentuer le malheur de la population de ses fiefs, le soleil brilla si fort cette année-là que les récoltes grillèrent sur pied. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'esprit ignorant de ces Moldus pour y voir une œuvre de sorcellerie. Le procès fut bref, et Mélusine, fée régnant sur le cœur de Thibault Ar Kuk'hol, fut jugée sorcière et condamnée à mort.

Au jour dit de l'exécution, dans la clairière où se dressait déjà le bûcher qui devait brûler la jeune femme, Thibault passa à son doigt l'anneau symbolisant leur amour, les liant ainsi pour l'éternité. Lorsque s'approchèrent les Moldus, munis des torches devant allumer le brasier, Thibault s'apprêta à mourir en combattant les derniers ennemis qui lui restaient.

C'est ainsi, en ce jour du vingt-huit octobre 936, un an jour pour jour après leur première rencontre, que prit fin, dans le sang et les flammes, l'histoire de l'un des couples les plus célèbres de l'histoire de la magie. Ainsi prit fin la courte idylle de Thibault Ar Kuk'hol et de sa femme Mélusine, jeune Cracmol de vingt-et-un ans. Ainsi naquit un mythe, celui de l'amour et de la tolérance qui, vaincus par la mort et l'ignorance, combattirent jusqu'au bout et finirent par vaincre dans la mort elle-même. Ainsi débuta la légende de Mélusine et Thibault, que je vais vous conter :

**Mélusine et Thibault :**

C'est dans une clairière, qu'on voit le dernier tableau :

L'action se passe naguère, Mélusine et Thibault

Depuis déjà trois heures s'étreignent sans un mot,

Condamnés, ils pleurent, mais écoutez plutôt :

Preux chevalier d'alors, toujours il guerroyait,

Mais c'est à moitié mort que Mélusine l'a trouvé.

Ses talents de sorcière et son amour lui donna,

Après un rude hiver, Thibault de nouveau marcha

Plutôt qu'une sorcière, le printemps révéla

A Thibault fils de guerre qu'une fée guidait ses pas,

Et l'histoire de leur amour, toujours recommencée,

Aurait pu sinon ce jour toute leur vie embraser

Advint alors l'été, et point de pluie d'en haut.

Du blé pour les greniers, ce n'était plus pour tantôt.

Le croquant en colère en Mélusine trouva

La plus vile des sorcières qu'on destinait au trépas

Mais déjà gronde au loin la horde des manants,

Thibault desserre l'étreinte de sa dame tendrement.

« Moi Thibault, fils de guerre, je vais mourir pour toi,

Mélusine, pas de prière, dans la mort tu me verras. »

Avant de mettre son heaume, dégainer son épée,

S'étincelle dans sa paume ce sur quoi, gens, vous dansez :

« Cet anneau que je glisse doucement à ton doigt

Au-delà de l'enfer à jamais nous liera. »

_Notes : _

_(1) __Zaubereiarm vient de deux mots allemands : __"Zauberei", qui signifie magie, et l'adjectif __"arm", signifiant pauvre. Or un Cracmol est forcément pauvre en magie…Quant au comte Ar Korriganoù : les korrigans sont des êtres magiques. Et la terminaison "où" marque généralement en breton l'usage du pluriel. Ne connaissant pas le nom usité en véritable breton, j'ai simplement fait l'association du français et du breton._

_(2) __Le destrier était un cheval de guerre de haute taille, au contraire des palefrois, qui servaient plus pour la parade. D'où l'expression "monter sur ses grands chevaux", faisant référence au destrier._

_(3) __L'adoubement était, au moyen âge, une cérémonie faisant d'un bachelier (à l'époque, jeune homme célibataire) un chevalier à part entière, et au cours de laquelle le jeune homme recevait les armes et l'armure des mains de son seigneur._


End file.
